When We Stop Running
by TheRavenWriter23
Summary: Trouble soon catches up to Ruby and the gang. Can they find a way to live the normal life they deserve?


People aren't the understanding type. At least the ones I've encountered. Tracers don't understand that we're not bad kids. Not bad enough to be put in concentration camps anyway. But they don't care. They never have.

These are the thoughts that wander through my mind as I lie awake in the van. Chubby gentle snoring is the only thing I can hear besides my own thoughts. Everyone is asleep except me. I look to my left and see Liam in the driver's seat.

I've always wondered how he got swept into this scary life on the run. He doesn't seem like the type who is running for his life. He's too caring and kind to lose as much as he has. He's too loving and gentle for this horrific life. But he never loses who he is. He doesn't let his pain effect him too much, which is what I like about him. He's the only one who sees me as an angel instead of a horrible teenager with powers. He loves me for who I am and I can't help but love him back.

I reach over and run my hair through his hair lovingly. Liam's beautiful blue eyes are closed- probably dreaming about something nice. I'm about to pull my hand away when I hear a loud snap. The snap of a twig.

My head swivels towards the van window. A beam of light flashes over my passenger side window. I duck, narrowly avoiding the beam. Loud footsteps sound outside the window. I grab Liam's shoulders and shake him violently. His beautiful blue eyes fly open in surprise.

"There's someone outside." I whisper frantically. I prepare my self mentally for a fight. A fight is always the most likely scenario.

Liam nods silently. His eyes look startled, but his body language is calm. He reaches over the drivers seat and grabs his coat.

"Stay here." he whispers to me.

"No way. I'm coming with you." I say annoyed.

Liam shakes his head. "I'm not risking you getting hurt." he says firmly. He opens his door quietly, hands at the ready to use his powers.

I open my door and step out into the cool night air. The beam of light is no where to be seen. I turn in a full circle, my eyes scanning the night. _I could have sworn there was someone here. _Then a foot collides with mine.

My side throbs as I hit the hard earthy ground. A pained gasp exsacapes my lips. Hands grab my hair and haul me up. My back is to the person, their hands holding me firmly in place. I hate being caught off guard. It makes you vulnerable.

"You'll fetch a fine price." a voice hisses, just as Liam comes into view. He tenses, ready to attack whoever is holding me. Liam flicks his wrist and my attacker goes flying.

I whip around and spot the person getting up with a grunt. I focus on him and his mind. I close my eyes and feel myself enter his mind. It's dark in here. _Someone didn't have a good childhood._

"You never saw us. You don't work as a tracer. Now walk away." I command him. My attacker turns around and walks away calmly. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

Liam rushes over to me. He takes my face in between his hands. "Are you okay darlin?" he asks frantically, looking into my eyes.

"I'm okay." I say. Liam pushes me against the van gently.

"Good." he says. He kisses me slowly and I practically melt in his arms. He leans his forehead against mine.

I sigh contently, but I tense. Liam can tell.

"What's wrong?" he says, pulling his gaze from mine and looking around.

I look down. "When will we stop running Liam? When can we just relax without worrying whether people will hunt us like animals?" I ask.

Liam looks thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know the answer to that darlin. But I think we can find a way to change that. I think we can stop running for a little and catch our breath. We can find a way to do it. Together."

I nod. I press my lips to Liam's. He always knows how to make things work. I believe him.

He pulls me to his chest and I let him. I look up at the stars behind Liam's back. The world hasn't been fair to us, but I won't let it get me down. I'll make my own future safe if the world won't give it to us.


End file.
